DESCRIPTION: The long-term objective of this project is to advance the use of evidence-based practices within the mental health system of Ohio. More specifically the project aims to better assess and understand the role of practitioner attitudes in influencing the use of evidence-based practices. A practitioner survey instrument will be developed and validated to assess knowledge of, and attitudes, toward the use of evidence-based practices in mental health. In addition, the project will test the impact of a professional development program that emphasizes both evidence and feasibility of implementation in promoting evidence-based practice. A pre-post test, wait-list control design using the newly developed survey measure from this project as the dependent measure will be used to assess the impact of the training. Results will be used by state and local mental health officials in Ohio to help shape an agenda for the future implementation of evidence-based practices.